Emma auf Facebook
Emma Stone Facebook (auf deutsch) Emily Jean "Emma" Stone (geboren 6. November 1988) ist eine amerikanische Schauspielerin. Stone war ein Darsteller der TV-Serie Drive, und machte ihr Filmdebüt in der Komödie Superbad (2007). Sie erschien in The House Bunny (2008) und Ghosts of Girlfriends Past (2009). Dann folgten in der Horrorkomödie Zombieland und der Indie-Komödie Paper Man im Jahr 2009. Im Jahr 2010 äußerte Stein den Charakter Mazie in Marmaduke, und spielte in der High-School-Komödie Easy A, der ihr eine Nominierung für einen Golden Globe für die beste Darstellerin in einem Musical oder Komödie. Im Jahr 2011 spielte sie in den Filmen Crazy, Stupid, Love. Die Hilfe und wurden beide von Kritikern und kommerzielle Erfolge gut aufgenommen. Stone wird Gwen Stacy in der Amazing Spider-Man Film, ein Reboot des Spider-Man Film-Franchise spielen. Frühes Lebenthumb Stein wurde in Scottsdale, Arizona, die Tochter von Krista (geb. Yeager), eine Hausfrau, und Jeff Stone, ein Bauunternehmer, geboren. Sie hat einen Bruder, der zwei Jahre jünger als sie ist. Stein Großvater väterlicherseits war schwedischer Abstammung, und seine Familie den Nachnamen war anglisierte zu "Stone" bei ihrer Einwanderung in die USA über Ellis Island, einige ihrer Vorfahren lebten auch in Pennsylvania Dutch Country. Während er aufwuchs, war sie Mitglied des Tales Youth Theatre, einem regionalen Theater in Phoenix, Arizona, wo sie in ihrer ersten Inszenierung, Der Wind in den Weiden, im Alter von 11 erschien. Stein besucht Sequoya Elementary School und anschließend Cocopah Mittelschule für die sechste Klasse. Sie wurde für zwei Jahre zu Hause geschult, zu welcher Zeit trat sie in 16 Produktionen in Valley Youth Theatre, darunter: A Winnie-the-Pooh Christmas Tail, Die Prinzessin auf der Erbse, Aschenputtel, The Wiz, Titanic, Honk, The Little! Mermaid, Schoolhouse Rock Live!, Alice im Wunderland, und Joseph und das Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, und mit dem Theater der Impro-Comedy-Truppe durchgeführt. Stein besucht Xavier College Preparatory, ein All-Girl-katholischen High School, als Freshman für ein Semester. Sie gab eine PowerPoint-Präsentation zu ihren Eltern, legen die der Madonna Song "Hollywood", um sie zu überzeugen, um ihrem Umzug nach Kalifornien für eine Schauspielkarriere lassen. Sie ließ aus der High School, und im Januar 2004 zog mit ihrer Mutter nach Los Angeles eine Wohnung, im Alter von 15 Jahren. Sie wurde dann zu Hause unterrichtet, so dass sie im Laufe des Tages konnten vorsprechen. Karriere 2004-2011 Stein an der Zombieland Weltpremiere, 2009thumb|352px Stein startete eine Karriere im Fernsehen nach dem Gewinn der Rolle der Laurie Partridge auf der Suche nach dem New Partridge Family (2004), einem Talentwettbewerb VH1 Reality-Show. Die daraus resultierende Show, The New Partridge Family (2005), nur eine Pilotfolge produziert. Stein hatte neben Auftritten in der Fernsehserie Medium, Malcolm in the Middle und Lucky Louie. Im Jahr 2007 hatte sie eine regelmäßige Rolle in der Fox-Drama Drive, spielt Violet Trimble, bis die Serie abgesetzt wurde. Auch sie sprach für Heroes, und hörte im Raum Gießen "Auf einer Skala von 1 bis 10, sind Sie ein 11" - die Casting-Direktoren wurden zu Hayden Panettiere, die als Claire Bennet gegossen wurde stattdessen verweist. Stone bezeichnet diese Erfahrung "Rock Bottom". Stein ihr Spielfilmdebüt in der Teenie-Komödie Superbad 2007, spielt Jules, die Liebe Interesse der Hauptfigur Seth (Jonah Hill). Im Jahr 2008 erschien sie in der Komödie The Rocker mit Rainn Wilson. Stein spielte Amelia, der Bass-Gitarrist in einer Band von Sänger Teddy Geiger. Stein gelernt, Bass für die Rolle zu spielen. Im gleichen Jahr erschien Stone in The House Bunny, mit Anna Faris, neben Katharine McPhee, Kat Dennings, Rumer Willis und Colin Hanks. Stein spielte den Präsidenten einer Studentenverbindung und sang auf einem einzigen aus dem Film "I Know What Boys Like", eine Coverversion des Liedes von 1982 die Kellnerinnen. Datei:1111-VO-BEST47-01_162750663499-150x150.jpg Im Jahr 2009 erschien Stone in Ghosts of Girlfriends Past, eine romantische Komödie von Mark Waters, der Direktor des Mean Girls gerichtet, mit Matthew McConaughey und Jennifer Garner. Stein spielte "The Ghost of Girlfriends Past", ein Start der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht von Charles Dickens 'A Christmas Carol. Sie spielte in dem Horror / Komödie Zombieland, zusammen mit Woody Harrelson und Jesse Eisenberg. Das Projekt begann Dreharbeiten in Atlanta im Februar 2009. Stein spielte Wichita, ein Überlebender / Trickbetrüger aus Wichita, Kansas, reist quer durch die USA mit ihrer jüngeren Schwester Little Rock (Abigail Breslin). Stein spielte auch in Paper Man im Jahr 2009, neben Jeff Daniels, Ryan Reynolds und Lisa Kudrow, von Kieran und Michele Mulroney gerichtet. Sie spielte Abby, ein Babysitter, dass Daniels 'Charakter nach dem Umzug nach Long Island engagiert. Stein begann die Dreharbeiten für den Independent-Komödie am 11. November 2008, in Montauk, New York, mit bekannten lokalen Standorten. Stein auf dem 2010 Toronto International Film Festival Im Jahr 2010 hatte Stein eine Stimme Rolle in Marmaduke, eine Verfilmung des lange laufenden Comic-Strip über eine Deutsche Dogge. Sie äußerte Marmaduke Freund, Mazie, eine burschikose Australian Shepherd. Stein landete ihre erste Hauptrolle in jenem Jahr, in der Hauptrolle mit Amanda Bynes als Gymnasiast in Easy A, eine Komödie von Will Gluck Regie. Ihr Charakter ein Ärgernis für ihre Lehrer und Klassenkameraden eher konservativen religiösen nachdem ein falsches Gerücht zirkuliert, dass sie untreu ist. Das Skript kontrastiert die Roman The Scarlet Letter und seine Heldin, Hester Prynne, um das Leben der Protagonisten im Film. Stein das Drehbuch gelesen, bevor das Projekt für die Produktion optioniert wurde, und hielt ein Auge auf sie zusammen mit ihrem Manager, bis Vorbereitungen getroffen wurden. Sie war mit dem Skript angezogen, weil es "lustig und süß" war und ihr Charakter war "fantastisch aus dem ersten Lesen", die "prall .. aus so viel in das Skript" war. Als sie herausfand, dass der Film in Produktion gegangen war, traf sie mit Gluck zu ihrer Begeisterung über das Projekt zu äußern. Ein paar Monate später begann das Vorsprechen und Stein trafen sich wieder mit Gluck, um eine der ersten Schauspielerinnen vorsprechen zu sein. Stone wurde für den 2011 Golden Globe Award als Beste Schauspielerin in einem Musical oder Komödie für ihre Rolle nominiert. Datei:398692_301803499878264_204073789651236_831665_1165296920_n.jpg Stein erschien bei den 2010 MTV Video Music Awards am 12. September 2010, eingeführt und Linkin Park. Sie erklärte im Jahr 2008, dass sie schließlich zu wagen, in die Filmproduktion wollen, produzieren eigene Filme, und dass ihr Traum, auf Saturday Night Live erscheinen sollte. Stein war Gastgeber der Late-Night-Sketch Comedy Show am 23. Oktober 2010 und erneut am 12. November 2011. Stein erschien in Friends With Benefits, mit Justin Timberlake und Mila Kunis, und unter der Regie von Will Gluck. Die Sex-Komödie begann Dreharbeiten im Juli 2010 in New York, und wurde im Juli 2011 veröffentlicht. Sie spielte auch in Crazy, Stupid, Love. in diesem Jahr, neben Steve Carell, Julianne Moore, Ryan Gosling und Marisa Tomei. Die Warner Bros. Film, über einen Ehemann (Carell) mit ehelichen Probleme und Schwierigkeiten mit seinen Kindern, begann Dreharbeiten am 16. April 2010, in Los Angeles und wurde am 29. Juli 2011 veröffentlicht. Stein spielte in der Hilfe, eine Anpassung der Bestseller-Roman von Kathryn Stockett mit dem gleichen Namen, ein Stück Zeit in Jackson, Mississippi, in den 1960er Jahren, die im August 2011 veröffentlicht wurde. Sie spielt Eugenia "Skeeter" Phelan, ein aufstrebender Schriftsteller, und beschäftigte südlichen Dialekt für die Rolle. 2012-Gegenwart Stein an der 69. Golden Globe Awards im Jahr 2012 Stein trat der Stimme Besetzung von The Croods, ein 3D-computeranimierten Komödie von Höhlenmenschen DreamWorks Animation. Sie wird vertreten die Rolle des EEP, die älteste Tochter von Grug (Nicolas Cage) und Ugga (Catherine Keener). Ryan Reynolds Stimmen Gy, die Liebe Interesse an Stones Charakter. Der Film erscheint am 22. März 2013 geplant. Sie spielt in der Comedy-Kurzfilm, "Veronica", zusammen mit Kieran Culkin, von Griffin Dunne gerichtet. Die kurze Segment ist eine Komödie, die Teil des Anthology Film, Movie 43, mit Kate Winslet, Gerard Butler, Hugh Jackman, Uma Thurman, Halle Berry, und andere. Das Feature-Film wurde von den Farrelly-Brüdern produziert und geleitet von Elizabeth Banks, Steven Brill und Steve Carr. Stone wird die weibliche Hauptrolle in The Amazing Spider-Man, ein Neustart von Columbia Pictures und Marvel Entertainment der Spider-Man Film Serienstar. Sie spielt Gwen Stacy, wird der 17-jährige Love Interest von Peter Parker.Marc Webb Regie bei dem Film, der ein Release-Datum 3. Juli hat, 2012. Der Film in Produktion ging im Dezember 2010, und war geplant, bis April 2011 dauern. Stone wurde für die Hauptrolle in einem Reboot von 21 Jump Street, neben Superbad Co-Star Jonah Hill betrachtet. Sie wollte nicht in die Rolle jedoch, nach der Unterzeichnung auf, um Spider-Man. Stein trat der Besetzung der Gangster Squad, ein Film von Zombieland Regisseur Ruben Fleischer. Sie wird wieder gegenüber Ryan Gosling spielt in der Krimi-Drama-Ensemble, das auch Stars Sean Penn, Josh Brolin, Anthony Mackie, Giovanni Ribisi und Michael Peña. Stein spielt Jean, eine Femme fatale in einer Dreiecks-Liebesgeschichte mit Gosling und Penns Charakter, Gangster Mickey Cohen gefangen.thumb|254px|Stone bei der San Diego Comic-Con International im Juli 2011 Stone wird wieder mit Autor / Regisseur Will Gluck zu arbeiten, in der Hauptrolle in und Executive Producer einer unbetitelten Komödie für Screen Gems. Das Filmstudio hat Gluck und Stone volle Entscheidungsfreiheit bei der Entwicklung eines neuen Projekts gegeben, nach dem Erfolg von Easy A. Sie wird auch in Little White Corvette Stern, eine Komödie über ein Paar von Drogenhandel Geschwister, geschrieben von Michael Diliberti Möchtegern-. Stone wird zu filmen, das Projekt in Miami Mitte 2012. Persönliches Leben Obwohl als Rotschopf bekannt ist, ist natürlich ein Stein Blondine. Sie landete ihre erste Rolle als Teenager nach dem Färben Haare dunkelbraun. Film-Produzent Judd Apatow hatte ihren Wechsel von einer auf eine Brünette Rothaarige für ihre Rolle in Superbad. Sie kehrte nach Blondine für ihre Rolle in The Amazing Spider-Man. Stone tief heisere Stimme ist ein Ergebnis der mit Baby Koliken, eine Bedingung der konstanten schreien als Kleinkind, die sich in der Entwicklung von Knötchen. Sie hat Schwielen an den Stimmbändern wie ein Erwachsener. Stein wählte den Namen "Emma", als sie für den Screen Actors Guild registriert, wie der Name "Emily Stone" bereits vergeben war. Ihre Familie und Freunde nennen sie Emily. Stein zog von Los Angeles nach Greenwich Village, New York City im Jahr 2009. Filmographie Jahr Titel Rolle Anmerkungen 2007 Superbad Jules Young Hollywood Award für aufregende neue Gesicht 2008 Rocker, Rocker Ddie Amelia 2008 House Bunny, House Bunny Ddie Natalie 2009 Ghosts of Girlfriends Past Vandermeersh, AllisonAllison Vandermeersh 2009 Paper Man Abby 2009 Zombieland Wichita (Krista) Scream Award für das beste Ensemble Nominiert - Detroit Film Critics Society Award für das beste Ensemble Nominiert - Scream Award als Beste Schauspielerin Horror Nominiert - Teen Choice Award für Choice Movie Actress: Komödie 2010 Marmaduke Mazie Voice- 2010 Easy A Penderghast, OliveOlive Penderghast MTV Movie Award für die beste komödiantische Performance Teen Choice Award für Choice Movie Actress: Romantische Komödie Nominiert - Golden Globe Award als Beste Schauspielerin - Motion Picture Musical oder Komödie Nominiert - MTV Movie Awards Best Female Performance Nominiert - MTV Movie Awards Best Line aus einem Film Nominiert - Die Comedy Awards Breakthrough Performer Nominiert - Die Comedy Awards Best Comedy Actress - Film 2011 Friends with Benefits Kayla 2011 Crazy, Stupid, Love. Hannah Weber nominiert - Die Comedy Awards für Best Comedy Actress - Film Peoples Choice Award für Favorite Movie Actress Comedic Peoples Choice Award for Favorite Movie Actress (gemeinsam mit der Hilfe) 2011 Hilfe, Hilfe Ddie Phelan, EugeniaEugenia Phelan (Skeeter) Black Film Critics Circle Award für das beste Ensemble Broadcast Film Critics Association Award für den besten Darsteller Hollywood Film Festival Award für das beste Ensemble National Board of Review Award für das beste Schauspiel von einem Ensemble Peoples Choice Award for Favorite Movie Actress (gemeinsam mit Crazy, Stupid, Love) Satellite Award für das beste Ensemble, Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award für Beste Darstellung einer Besetzung in einem Kinofilm Southeastern Film Critics Association Award für das beste Ensemble Women Film Critics Circle Award für das beste Ensemble Nominiert-The Alliance of Women Film Journalists Award für das beste Ensemble Nominiert-Central Ohio Film Critics Association Award für das beste Ensemble Nominiert - Detroit Film Critics Society Award für das beste Ensemble Nominiert-NAACP Image Award für herausragende Schauspielerin in einem Kinofilm Nominiert - San Diego Film Critics Association Award for Best Ensemble Cast Nominiert - Washington DC Area Film Critics Association Award für das beste Schauspielerensemble 2012 Film 43 Ellen Malloy Post-Produktion 2012 The Amazing Spider-Man Gwen Stacy Post-Produktion 2012 Die Gangster Squad Gnade Faraday-Post-Produktion 2013 Croods, Ddie Croods Eep Voice- Fernsehen Jahr Titel Rolle Anmerkungen 2005 New Partridge Family, Ddie New Partridge Family Partridge, LaurieLaurie Partridge TV-Film 2005 Medium McCallister, CynthiaCynthia McCallister 1 Folge 2006 Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Ddie Suite Life of Zack & Cody Ivana 1 Folge (Sprechrolle) (Staffel 1, Folge 24, als Emily Stein gutgeschrieben) 2006 Malcolm in the Middle Diane 1 Folge (Staffel 7, Folge 16) 2006 Lucky Louie Shannon 1 Folge (Staffel 1, Folge 8) 2007 Antrieb Trimble, VioletViolet Trimble 7 Folgen (1 unaired) 2010 Saturday Night Live als sie selbst Moderator (Staffel 36, Folge 4) 2011 Saturday Night Live als sie selbst Moderator (Staffel 37, Folge 6) Auszeichnungen Jahr Ceremony Kategorie nominiert Ergebnis der Arbeit 2008 Young Hollywood Awards Exciting New Face Superbad Won 2009 Detroit Film Critics Society Best Ensemble Zombieland Nominiert 2010 Teen Choice Awards Choice Movie Actress: Komödie Zombieland Nominiert Scream Awards 2010 Beste Schauspielerin Horror Zombieland Nominiert Scream Awards 2010 Bestes Ensemble Zombieland Won 2011 Golden Globes als beste Schauspielerin - Motion Picture Musical oder Komödie Easy A nominierten 2011 BAFTA Awards Orange Rising Star Award nominiert 2011 Die Comedy Awards Best Comedy Actress - Film Easy A nominierten 2011 Die Comedy Awards Breakthrough Performer nominiert 2011 NewNowNext Awards Brink of Fame nominiert 2011 MTV Movie Awards Best Female Performance Einfache Ein benannter 2011 MTV Movie Awards beste komödiantische Performance Easy A Won 2011 MTV Movie Awards Best Line aus einem Film einfach eine benannte 2011 Teen Choice Awards Choice Movie Actress: Romantische Komödie Easy A Won 2011 Hollywood Film Festival Ensemble of the Year Das Hilfe-Won 2011 National Board of Review Best Ensemble Das Hilfe-Won 2012 People 's Choice Awards Favorite Movie Actress Das Hilfe-Won 2012 People 's Choice Awards Lieblings Comedic Movie Actress Crazy, Stupid, Love Won 2012 Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards Bester Cast Das Hilfe-Won 2012 NAACP Image Awards herausragende Schauspielerin Das Hilfe-Nominierung 2012 Screen Actors Guild Awards Beste Darstellung einer Besetzung in einem Kinofilm Das Hilfe-Won Bewertungen Jahr Titel Rang 2008 Moviefone den 25 heißesten Schauspielern unter 25 No.14 2008 Saturday Night Magazine Top 20 Rising Stars Under 30 No.1 2009 AskMen.com 's Top 99 Frauen No.93 2009 FHM 100 Sexiest Women in der Welt (US) No.93 2009 Maxims Hot List Nr.66 2010 AskMen.com 's Top 99 Frauen Nr.39 2010 Maxims Hot List No.49 2010 LoveFilm.com 's Top 20 Under 30 Darstellerinnen No.18 2011 AskMen.com 's Top 99 Frauen Nr.32 2011 NextMovie.com 's 20 Funniest Women in Music No.6 2011 Volks-100 schönsten No.10 2011 Maxims Hot List Nr.42 2011 FHM 100 Sexiest Women in der Welt (UK) Nr.68 2011 FHM 100 Sexiest Women in der Welt (AUS) Nr.38 2011 Men `s Health 100 Hottest Women of 2011 No.2 2012 AskMen.com 's Top 99 Frauen No.6 Discographie Katharine McPhee - "I Know What Boys Like" (2008), RCA - iTunes Store Single mit Emma Stone und Rumer Willis von The House Bunny, eine Cover-Version des 1982 Single von den Kellnerinnenthumb|400px Referenzen ^ "Emma Stone: Spider-Mans neue Mädchen". The Independent. 8. Oktober 2010. Wikipedia 8. Oktober 2010. ^ Obert, Richard (5. November 2007). "Chaparral der Stein mag führende Rolle." The Arizona Republic. Abgerufen 10. Mai 2010. ^ David Elliot (2010). "Emma Stone". Wonderland (23): 177-181. ^ Balazs, Diana (21. August 2007). "'Superbad' Rolle für Scottsdale native". The Arizona Republic. Wikipedia 1. September 2007. ^ "Vyt Alumni". Tal Youth Theatre. Abgerufen 11. Januar 2010. ^ Outhier, Craig (16. August 2008). "Emma Stone erforscht neueste Komödie mit Rollen". East Valley Tribune. Wikipedia 2. Oktober 2010. ^ Barna, Ben (2. Oktober 2009). "'Zombieland die' Emma Stone Dreams of SNL und Mexican Food". BlackBook Magazin. Wikipedia 2. Oktober 2009. ^ Gordon, Jillian (Juli 2008). "Emma Stone: Coolest Küken We Know". Saturday Night Magazine. Wikipedia 7. November 2009. ^ Pearlman, Cindy (12. September 2010). "Disney lehnen jetzt nach 'Easy A'". Chicago Sun-Times. Abgerufen 16. September 2010. ^ Cordova, Randy (27. Mai 2007). "Jugend Theater spuckt zukünftigen Stars". The Arizona Republic. Abgerufen 20. August 2007. ^ "Siehe Hohe Schulaustritt Emma Stone auf dem Cover der Vanity Fair" 30. Juni 2011, Moviline.com ^ "Rising Star: Emma Stone". Access Hollywood. 4. Juni 2008. Wikipedia 5. Juni 2008. ^ Sullivan, Kevin (2. Juni 2008). "Ein Interview mit Emma Stone von The House Bunny". North by Northwestern. Wikipedia 4. Juni 2008. ^ Goldstein, Gregg (4. Februar 2008). "Fünf zu spuken 'Girlfriends'". The Hollywood Reporter. Abgerufen 11. Februar 2008. ^ Siegel, Tatiana (15. Januar 2009). "Emma Stone betritt 'Zombieland'". Variety. Abgerufen 19. Januar 2009. ^ Sciretta, Peter (7. Juli 2009) "Interview mit Emma Stone am Set von Zombieland". / Film. Abgerufen 12. Juli 2009. ^ Siegel, Tatiana (24. September 2008). "Emma Stone verbindet" Paper Man ". Variety. Abgerufen 19. Januar 2009. ^ Kung, Michelle (12. April 2010). "" Paper Man "Co-Star Emma Stone auf Playing Skeeter Phelan in" The Help ". Das Wall Street Journal. Abgerufen 18. April 2010. ^ Clavin, Tom (25. November 2008). "Jeff Daniels Dreharbeiten zu einem Feature in Montauk". Die East Hampton Press. Abgerufen 25. November 2008. ^ Kit, Borys (3. November 2009). "Owen Wilson auf Anzeichen für 'Marmaduke'". Reuters. Wikipedia 7. November 2009. ^ Lemire, Christy (10. Juni 2010). "'Marmaduke': Wer hat diesen Hund aus?". Associated Press. Abgerufen 17. Juni 2010. ^ Wilner, Norman (9. September 2010). "Emma Stone". Jetzt. Abgerufen 16. September 2010. ^ Fleming, Michael (3. Juni 2009). "In für 'Easy A' Bleistift gegossen". Variety. Abgerufen 7. Juni 2008. ^ Roberts, Sheila (11. September 2010). "Emma Stone Interview EASY A". Collider.com. Wikipedia 1. Juli 2011. ^ Kaufmann, Amy (15. Dezember 2010). "Golden Globes Nominierungen 2011: Newcomer Emma Stone, Jennifer Lawrence und Mila Kunis reagieren." Los Angeles Times. Abgerufen 19. Dezember 2010. ^ "Emma Stone zu SNL im Oktober Host". New York. 6. September 2010. ^ Molloy, Tim (17. Oktober 2011). "Charlie Day, Emma Stone, Jason Segal alle" SNL "hosts". Reuters. Abgerufen 22. Oktober 2011. ^ Siegel, Tatiana (13. Juli 2010). "A-Rod geht aus großen Ligen zu bigscreen". Variety. Wikipedia 1. August 2010. ^ Verrier, Richard (5. Mai 2010). "On Location: California Film Steuergutschrift helfend halten Hollywood zu Hause". Los Angeles Times. Wikipedia 9. Mai 2010. ^ Sciretta, Peter (4. Mai 2010). "Emma Stone und Catherine Keener Join The Croods". / Film. Wikipedia 9. Mai 2010. ^ Skinner, M. Scot (4. November 2010). "Nach" Hours ", ein Q & A mit Stern". Arizona Daily Star. Wikipedia 7. November 2010. ^ Die Internet Movie Database - Film 43 (2011) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1333125/ ^ Kroll, Justin; Stewart, Andrew (5. Oktober 2010). "Emma Stone fällt für 'Spider-Man'". Variety. Wikipedia 5. Oktober 2010. ^ Garcia, Chris (28. Juli 2011). "Emma Stone hat sich seit" Easy A ", starring gegenüber Ryan Gosling in 'Crazy, Stupid, Love" gewachsen ". Daily News. Abgerufen 22. Oktober 2011. ^ Ann Oldenburg (14. Dezember 2010). "Emma Stone nimmt eine Auszeit von 'Spider-Man" für Globe news ". USA Today. Abgerufen 19. Dezember 2010. ^ Kroll, Justin; Stewart, Andrew (23. September 2010). "Emma Stone verheddert in Sonys Web". Variety. Abgerufen 24. September 2010. ^ Ditzian, Eric (24. November 2010). "Exklusiv: Emma Stone Nicht Darstellers '21 Jump Street" Reboot ". MTV. Abgerufen 28. November 2010. ^ Sneider, Jeff; Kroll, Justin (26. Juli 2011). "Emma Stone rundet 'Gangster Squad'". Variety. Abgerufen 15. August 2011. ^ McNary, Dave (12. November 2010). "'Easy A' duo back bei Screen Gems". Variety. Abgerufen 14. November 2010. ^ Mandell, Andrea (27. Juli 2011). "Emma Stone ist der Sommer heiß Ticket". USA Today. Abgerufen 22. Oktober 2011. ^ Abrams, Rachel (5. Januar 2012). "GK Films hinter Rad der" Corvette ". Variety. Wikipedia 5. Januar 2012. ^ "Emma Stone Überschrift nach Miami mit" Little White Corvette '". Der Miami Herald. 6. Januar 2012. Abgerufen 6. Januar 2012. ^ Wilner, Norman (27. Juli 2011). "Q & A: Emma Stone". Jetzt. Abgerufen 13. November 2011. ^ "2011 MTV Movie Awards | Best Female Performance". MTV.com. Abgerufen 21. August 2011. ^ "2011 MTV Movie Awards | Top-Linie aus einem Film". MTV.com. Abgerufen 21. August 2011. ^ "Emma Stone - Young Hollywood Awards - HL". yhawards.com. Abgerufen 11. Dezember 2009. ^ "Detroit Film Critics Society Awards". Detroit Film Critics Society. Abgerufen 31. Oktober 2010. ^ "Teen Choice Awards 2010". Teen Choice Awards. Abgerufen 31. Oktober 2010. ^ "Scream Awards 2010". Scream Awards. Abgerufen 31. Oktober 2010. ^ Powers, Lindsay (10. Januar 2011) "'Easy A'S' Emma Stone Benannt BAFTA Nominee Rising Star". The Hollywood Reporter. Abgerufen 16. Januar 2011. ^ "Best Female Performance". MTV Movie Awards. Wikipedia 3. Mai 2011. ^ "Beste komödiantische Performance". MTV Movie Awards. Wikipedia 3. Mai 2011. ^ "Best Line aus einem Movie". MTV Movie Awards. Wikipedia 3. Mai 2011. ^ "Teen Choice Awards 2011: Die Gewinner". Elena Gorgan. Wikipedia 08 bis 08 - 2011. ^ "25 Under 25: Hollywoods Hottest Young Stars (2008)". 29. September 2008. Moviefone. Wikipedia 6. Oktober 2009. ^ "Top 20 Rising Stars Under 30". Saturday Night Magazine. Wikipedia 6. Oktober 2009. ^ "Emma Stone Top 99 Women 2009". AskMen.com. Wikipedia 6. Oktober 2009. ^ "Die 100 Sexiest Women in the World". FHM. Wikipedia 6. Oktober 2009. ^ "2009 Hot 100 Bilder". Maxim. Wikipedia 6. Oktober 2009. ^ "Emma Stone Top 99 Women 2010". AskMen.com. Abgerufen 19. Januar 2010. ^ "2010 Hot 100 Bilder". Maxim. Abgerufen 31. Oktober 2010. ^ "LoveFilm.com 's Top 20 Schauspielerinnen unter 30". Abgerufen 31. Oktober 2010. ^ "Emma Stone Top 99 Women 2011". AskMen.com. Wikipedia 1. Februar 2011. ^ "" Die 20 Funniest Women in Music ... Right Now "4. April 2011, NextMovie.com. Retrieved 5. April 2011. ^ "Reife Frauen mit dem Namen 'Most Beautiful"-Liste im Jahr 2011 ", 14. April 2011, Yahoo Lebensstil ^ "" 2011 Hot 100 "Maxim. Retrieved 3. Mai 2010. ^ "Die 100 Sexiest Women in the World (Liste)". FHM UK. Wikipedia 5. Mai 2011. ^ "Die 100 Sexiest Women in the World, Stein-Profil". FHM Australien. Abgerufen 29. Mai 2011. ^ "Die heißesten Frauen des Jahres 2011". Men `s Health. Wikipedia 7. September 2011. ^ "Emma Stone Top 99 Women". Ask Men. Wikipedia 9. März 2012. Externe Links Emma Stone in der Internet Movie Database Emma Stone auf Twitter Personendaten Name Stone, Emma Alternative Namen Stone, Emily Jean Kurzbeschreibung Fernseh-und Filmschauspielerin Geburtsdatum 6. November 1988 Geburtsort Scottsdale, Arizona, USA